Love Theme
by JuxVa-chan
Summary: "Sasuke-nii-sama?" No response. But she had awaited that much and continued talking not being discouraged. "What do you think is love?" "I don't love." Liar.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Yo, guys! Here's another story of mine ((:**_  
_

**It's just a vague idea that I got while I was practicing playing the piano because I'm gonna play a few songs at our english drama group at school who's playing...ROMEO AND JULIETTE *le gasp* :D**

**Yeppp...And this IS a sasusaku fanfic not a sasuxOOC so be assured ;D **

**To those who don't know I'm not english, I'm german so please be kind :D  
**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS**

**Sasuke:...overdramatic chick.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, you're one to talk!**

**Sasuke: *raises eyebrow***

**Me: *evil chuckle* **

**I'm the author! I can make you do what I want.**

**Sasuke: *gulp***

**Review?**

**Me: Or he'll go amaterasu on your ass!**

**Sasuke: *glares at me***

**Me: too much?**

**Sasuke: Aa.**

**Me: ANYWAY! I don't own, hehe:D Even if you might think so because of my awesomeness!**

**Sasuke: *coughs***

* * *

_Sasuke lay on the cold ground next to Itachi. He didn't understand. He couldn't think._

_His brother was…dead._

_His purpose was gone._

_A sudden emptiness filled him. Shouldn't he be happy that his goal was achieved and he got his revenge?_

_Well, maybe happy was a bit much but at least…proud…at peace?_

_Instead there was this unsettling feeling in his gut._

_His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a presence nearing._

_The person had enormous chakra even though right now it was stuck with grief._

_The raven's instincts kicked in and he tried to reach for a weapon of some kind but his body wouldn't react, he was too exhausted from the fight._

_That ominous presence neared him and when it was finally in his seeing range he would have gasped but well…Uchiha's don't gasp._

_Before him stood a little girl, maybe 8-10 or so._

_She had long flowing blonde hair and piercing purple eyes._

_Her body was pretty skinny but not in an unhealthy way and she was fairly pale._

_The little girl's face showed no emotion what's so over but her eyes gave her away._

_They were filled with a suffering you didn't except from her and knowledge far from her age but the most prominent emotion in her eyes was…pain._

_Her eyes flew towards Itachi and tears filled her stunning eyes. This girl would be a true beauty when she grew up._

"_Itachi- sama…", she whispered in a melodic soprano voice as she ran towards him to kneel by his side._

_She was crying now._

_Her body was shaken from sobs as her hands flew over Itachi's body._

_Having regained a tiny bit of strength the Uchiha shifted a bit to see what she was doing._

_He reached an angle where he could study her and saw that she had grasped his brother's big hands with her slender ones to fold them neatly on his chest._

_Then her fingers reached up to his face to slide his eye lids closed and with two fingers at the corners of his mouth she pushed them upwards so that a smile appeared on the dead man's face. _

_A small one was visible on her face through the tears, too._

_The little girl clasped her hands together for a prayer and another whisper escaped her lips._

"_You're free, now."_

_She sighed and her smile disappeared._

"_But you're right. Even though I knew how and when it would happen it hurts more, now."_

_The wind played with her waist-long hair as she stood up and turned around to face him._

"_Sasuke-sama", she said while bowing low, "I am Yuri. Itachi-sama told me that after his death I should follow you", a smile crept onto her lips, "and make sure you are alright."_

_Sasuke felt like there was more to it than simply that but was to tired to question her._

"_It's his last wish, Sasuke-sama, surely you wouldn't disagree, right?"_

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of music in his bed deep inside of one of Akatsuki's hideouts.

It was a beautiful song although filled with a hidden sorrow.

He stood up and followed the song into his living room where he saw Yuri playing on the piano he had bought for her.

Normally she only awoke about half an hour before him and she had already produced a mess an old, blond friend of him would have been proud of.

Around her lay different sheets of music and lots of books half open.

He read one of the covers and registered that all the other books were the same story just another version.

The music sheets, too, were about this particular story.

The raven stood on his tiptoes to read the title of the song she played and Yuri laughed a small, melodically laugh.

"It's called Romeo&Julia, Love Theme but I guess you already gathered that much."

"Aa."

She giggled as she continued to play.

"Good morning to you, too. The breakfast's in the kitchen. Coffee's ready."

A small smirk appeared on his face while he made his way into the kitchen and ate breakfast.

When he left the room to come back into the living or, how Yuri called it, piano room with his mug in his head he kept on studying her.

"Sasuke-nii-sama?"

No response .

But she had awaited that much and continued talking not being discouraged.

"What do you think is love?"

"Hn. I don't love."

"Sure, silly. Of course you love. You love Itachi. You love me."

"That's not the love you mean", he stated.

She grinned in response her hands never leaving the keys.

"I guess. But family love is also some kind of love. Sometimes even deeper and more important, I think."

A low chuckle vibrated in his chest.

"What do _you_ think love is?", he questioned her.

"Hm…I don't know really. But I think the most beautiful way to love…is to die."

Sasuke smirked. Such a typical answer of her.

* * *

Itachi, clad in his Akatsuki robe entered the small cave in the mountains.

Once inside he saw a little girl with long, flowing blonde hair and shimmering purple eyes staring at him.

"Get out."

"Hn."

"I could kill you."

"I know. But I won't ask…yet."

Her eyes widened.

"You know about me?"

"Aa."

"What do you know?"

He sighed.

"You can see the future concerning the people who face you, but you mostly see their deaths and small events in the near future. If a person wants to know something about their future, they have to pay a price. Depending on how important it is and how far in the future, the person who asks can die."

"Correct."

"Come with me."

"I could kill you."

"I know."

"Then why should I come with you."

"I need you."

"And?"

"You're searching for your purpose."

"Correct. Do you know it?"

"Yes."

"And what is it?"

"Me."

"Then I'll come with you."

* * *

"Give me some coffee, too."

"You're only 9."

"Oh really now, captain obvious?"

"Hn."

"I know I'll get some coffee."

* * *

She did get her coffee in the end.

* * *

**OMG THE END(of the chapter :DD)**

**I know it's short but it's kind of a...teaser?!**

**Sasuke: *grumbles***

**Tease my ass.**

**Me: Sasuke...**

***gets out pen to write***

**Sasuke: Review.**

**Me: You heard him!**

**Yuri: *grins***

**Me: What do _you_ want?**

**Yuri: Reviews!**

**Me: *ruffles her hair***

**Good girl.**

***keeps on ruffling***

**What shampoo do you use? Your hair is like totally silky.**

**Yuri: I know right! It's this pink bottle from...**

**Sasuke: *sighs***

**Someone? Help me?**

**Yuri+Me: You can save him with your reviews!**

**Me: Oh and the song Yuri played is kinda like this: **

**go on youtube's normal link and put this at the end - **_**watch?v=uxnmqoO9IbI**_


	2. Chapter 2:Of encounters and little talks

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that it took a little longer but heeey :D I was busy and had like a sleep over at my best friend's..for a week or so:DD **

**But then I hurried and got this finished and here it is! I hope to spark the interest of you people with this chapter hehe:DD  
**

**in the next chapter...(or the one after that) we'll see...maaaaybe something will happen? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own :3**

**Sasuke: *snorts quietly***

**Me: *glares***

**Review...or I might end up killing that jerk!**

**Sakura: *glares at me***

* * *

Yuri let her hands fall on the black and white keys of their piano.

Well, Sasuke and she say it's 'theirs' but Yuri didn't believe he could actually play.

"It's so boring without Onii-sama!", she whined.

Jumping lightly down her piano chair and onto the window rail, she sighed dreamily as she watched two birds flying around each other.

"Ne, Itachi-sama…", she trailed off looking into the sky, "I hope Sasuke-nii-sama will be happy, too."

She giggled lightly.

"I miss you. Maybe, we'll see each other some time after my death."

The blond girl began to hum a light tune.

She remembered Itachi always falling asleep on her when she hummed. He was one sleepy head.

Unlike Sasuke.

It's not that Sasuke's up at 6 in the morning but at about ten or eleven.

Back then, she had to wait for hours until Itachi woke up.

Her gaze fell onto the village near the hideout.

"I want to go out, Itachi-sama…You think I can when I ask him?"

She sighed pushing her thoughts back.

"You know there's been this girl lately. She's got red hair and red eyes and all and she's really clinging to Onii-sama. His team doesn't know who I am…and she was really mean to me, too. I didn't do anything to her and she was bitching around", she gasped, "Gomenasai, I used a bad word, Itachi-sama!"

Silence filled the room for a while until Yuri started talking again.

"I really want to go outside…I should just ask Onii-sama, right?"

* * *

Pink hair swayed in the wind as Sakura made her way towards a small village.

She should take down some rogue nins that found reside there, nothing big a simple solo mission, only B-ranked.

But the pinkette could care less with the other missions you got as ANBU and hospital shifts her check wasn't the smallest one.

Then there was the heritage of her parents, too, but she rarely touched it.

Once she had settled down in a nearby inn she found herself liking the beautiful village with its busting streets, cheerful people and appealing market.

Deciding to start her mission tomorrow she went to look around for a bit.

* * *

She had again started humming and lightly walked through the corridors towards Akatsuki's meeting room where she was sure to find Sasuke.

When she arrived a big smile was plastered on her face.

With a bit effort she pushed the big doors open.

Inside she came face to face with a nice looking, but HUGE man with orange hair, a man with white hair even though the tips were blue and shark teeth and that girl.

Sasuke of course was there too.

The girl with red hair looked at her and tried to glare intimidating.

"What do you want here? It's no place for little kids. Leave, now and get lost!", she said or rather…screeched.

Turning to ignore her she ran towards Sasuke and sat on his lap.

She heard the shark boy gasped as she faced him.

"Onii-sama! I wanna go out", she said while pouting.

The red head(she later found out her name was Karin) nearly fell from her chair.

"No", Sasuke deadpanned, his arms protectively around her.

"Why not?", Yuri whined.

"Because I said so."

"But Hana-chan's mother let her go out all by herself to play with other kids and she's 2 years younger than me!"

"Do I look like Hana's mother?"

Suigetsu laughed.

Who knew the Uchiha could joke?

"Well…your hair does-"

"You're not going. It's too dangerous for you."

Yuri crossed her arms before her chest as an idea popped into her head.

She knew which buttons to press to get what she wanted.

"Itachi-sama always let me go out", she stated grinning in triumph.

Her brother sighed.

"Fine…but if you're not back before it's dark, I-"

"Hai, hai", Yuri sang while kissing him on the cheek and rushing out of the room leaving Sasuke with a stunned team behind.

"Get me some tomatoes, too!", he called after her.

* * *

Wandering the streets a shop selling sweets caught Yuri's eyes.

She had never eaten sweets before.

Looking at Sasuke's money she held in her small hands a smile crept onto her lips.

Wisely she had taken more with her than needed for the tomatoes.

The shop keeper smiled warmly at her as she entered the shop and chuckled slightly when he saw the young girl's eyes going wide.

Yuri had never seen this many delicious, looking sweets before.

"Anosa, ojii-sama?"

"Yes? How can I help you, miss?"

Using her arms to emphasize what she meant she spoke.

"What's the yuuuuuumiest sweet you have?"

"Hm…let me think. What about this chocolate? Or is chocolate too boring?"

"Ehm…what is chocolate?"

"You don't know?", the old man asked her, flabbergasted.

Yuri blushed and shook her head.

The man gave her a piece of something brown.

Slightly warily she put the "chocolate" in her mouth, but gasped when it melted on her tongue.

"Woah! It's delicious!"

"Right?", the man chuckled.

"Can I buy some?"

"Of course."

After successfully buying chocolate and getting a lollipop as a present from the shop keeper, the blonde walked happily down the streets towards the market.

She stopped at the third stand selling vegetables because the tomatoes here looked really fresh and ripe.

The merchandiser gladly sold the many tomatoes the young girl was buying.

Now with two plastic bags in her small hands, Yuri skipped happily down the streets enjoying herself.

That was until a very mean pebble decided to suddenly jump in front of her feet, tripping her in the process.

A small "Eek" sound escaped her lips as the plastic bags went flying and she caught herself right before she would have hit the ground face first.

* * *

The first thing that happened to Sakura as she walked down the streets of the small village was two plastic bags flying towards her.

With the grace that only a skilled shinobi possessed she caught the bags so that the contents stayed inside and didn't fall all over the place.

Looking for the owner she skidded to a halt.

A small hand tugged at her sleeve and made her look down.

Before her stood the most beautiful, little girl she had ever seen.

Her long, blond hair danced around her as the wind picked up and her purple eyes had that pretty sparkle in them.

The girl smiled at her a little and bowed lightly.

"Thank you very much, onee-sama, for catching the bags."

Sakura laughed lightly and handed her the bags.

"No need to thank me. Let me see your knees, they are lightly scrapped and that's not a pretty thing to see. Your parents would surely be not happy if your clothes are stained."

The girl stared at her, but did what she was told.

"I'm not sure what my parents would think but I am sure Onii-sama won't be happy."

Sakura nodded and reminded herself not to bring up the topic of the girl's parents.

"Are you a healer?", the pretty girl asked her.

"Not healer. But medic nin."

Now it was the girl's turn to nod.

"I'm Sakura by the way."

"…I'm Yuri."

Sasuke had told her not to mention who she was to anyone but first this woman seemed reaaaally nice and trustworthy and second please. It wasn't like she told her, hi I'm an Akatsuki member and that brother that I spoke of is actually a S-ranked missing nin, or something.

"Nice to meet you, Yuri. So, who's that brother you speak of?"

"Um…well…some people rather…dislike him…so he told me not to tell his name to anyone."

"Oh…I see."

Sakura became a bit wary; this poor girl wasn't abused by this 'Onii-sama' now, was she?

"And…do you...I don't know, like your brother?"

Yuri's eyes lit up.

"Of course! He made some wrong decisions in life that he regrets now but he's actually very nice and caring. A lot of people around him died…and still do, that's why it's difficult for him to let someone in and people often misunderstand that…", she quieted down after her expression turned sad.

Sakura could feel that all too familiar pang in her chest that reminded her of long forgotten days and…persons.

She knew someone that was the same and it hurt her to know that Yuri's brother has to go through the same that Sasuke has to go through.

The pinkette had long since tried to shut off her love for the raven but who was she kidding?

You don't just stop loving probably the love of your life, just because he hurt you.

"I feel bad for your brother, Yuri-chan. But you know, since your brother seems to let you in, that's okay, right? And you have to take good care of him, because people like him suffer a lot. They need someone to stop the darkness to consume them", she whispered and ruffled the little girl's hair.

Yuri nodded eagerly.

"I'm gonna do my best, Sakura-san."

Said woman chuckled lightly

"Do you want me to show you around?"  
Sakura blinked a bit confused.

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

Yuri chuckled.

"Your headband."

"Oh, right. Well, I've already looked around at the market…about you show me a place that's…a bit more quiet?"

The blonde nodded and made her way through the streets until they arrived at a small park with only a few people around.

Sakura had hurried behind her taking it upon herself to carry her bags.

The park was truly beautiful; it was spring so the Sakura trees were blooming already.

The petals were carried around by the wind and made it look like pink and white snow.

Yuri led her towards a bench under a tree in the middle of the park.

"Wow…it's amazing", Sakura breathed.

She nodded.

Sometimes Sasuke would bring her here and he would get all quiet and stare at the Sakura trees being deep in thought about something.

Then her gaze fell upon the setting sun and a gasp escaped her.

Sakura's head whipped around towards her.

"What is it?"

The blond hurriedly scrambled off the bench and grabbed her bags.

"Onii-sama will be angry if I'm not home soon!"

And then she took off, but directly halted again and turned around.

"It was nice meeting you, Sakura-san. I hope to see you again some day. And maybe Onii-sama's with me and you two could meet. I think you would fit together perfectly!"

She left Sakura wondering about the little, blonde girl.

* * *

Just after Yuri arrived home, Sasuke came out of the meeting room with his team.

Grinning she handed him his bag.

Sasuke raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

Her grin widened.

"I met a really nice woman today…"

Sasuke sighed. What about not talking to strangers or something?

"And?", he urged her to go on.

"I think you should marry her!"

The raven heard Karin gasp behind him.

* * *

**Well...I..just don't like Karin all that much. Kay? Kay.**

**If you happen to like her, I won't bash her too much ((:**

**sakura: Just bash her already!**

**Sasuke: Aa...**

**Suigetsu: BASH HER! and hello beautiful *wiggles eyebrows at Sakura***

**Karin: get your ass back here, fish face, you're not important enough to make an appearance here!**

**Sasuke: *mutter* Damn right about that.**

**Suigetsu: Oh please, Karin. You just what and need to get laid.**

**...By me!**

**Me: Review and I will help to stop this scarring event from happening!**


	3. Chapter 3: I had a dream about you

**Hey guys, I'm back! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! I got myself finally a beta! you don't have to put up with my horrible mistakes anymore:DD **

**So review, I want her to be proud, hehe ;DD**

**Yuri: Waay! I finally stopped making stupid grammar mistakes!**

**Sasuke: I wouldn't get mistakes in the first place.**

**Me: ...You so got them, bitch!**

**Sakura: she doesn't own us. and I love the world for that fact.**

**Me: Oh shaddup I know you wanna be hooked up with him!**

**Sakura: Well, he does have some nice assets...**

**Yuri: ...do you mean his hair?**

**Me+Sakura: soo innocent *-***

**Yuri: Review! ^-^**

* * *

"Yuri…You shouldn't talk to strangers, you know."

Said girl grinned.

"Sure, sure, but that woman was reaaaaal nice! You know, I tripped and she caught my bags!"

Sasuke raised his one eyebrow slightly, clearly not impressed.

"You tripped... Again."

"Sasuke! You suck! There was that pebble, you know, and it just jumped in front of my foot and made me fall! So _not_ my fault!", she cried, half-smirking, half-pouting. Only that crazy, little girl could pull that off without looking like a total idiot, the raven mused.

"Sure, sure…", he sighed.

"You…imbecile! You won't be getting any tomatoes today!", his little sister screeched and stomped off.

Sasuke repressed the slight scowl and turned around towards his team-mates that were _still _standing in the doorway. Instantly his gaze narrowed.

"Stop standing around being useless. I thought I gave you a mission."

"Sure, Sasuke-kun! I'll make sure those idiots will-", Karin started.

"He can't hear you anymore, you know.", Juugo mumbled staring after Sasuke. Who had walked off in the general direction of Yuri (and his tomatoes!).

Sakura sighed as she flew from branch to branch. Seriously.

Sure she hadn't been complaining about the mission before but…she didn't realize it was this boring!

Because…please! She went to one bar, asked some drunktard about information (which he instantly gave her after she bent forward a bit and flashed her…well assets) and headed off to find them.

Like…seriously! How dumb can you be to hide 15 missing nins at one place and not change hideouts?

God…she hated this mission.

And the big mansion, which would be their hideout, (oh, how not suspicious. Note the sarcasm, please.) just gave her the rest.

Clearly pissed she stormed towards the door (where the fuck were the guards? I mean, hellooo?), kicked it in and began to slaughter every man that was on her list that got in her way.

Which was practically everyone.

Leave it to Sakura to wipe out a complete organisation in 5 minutes.

Well, she did feel a bit drained of chakra, but what would happen to her on her way back to the village where she would spend the night?

Yeah, right. What _could_ happen?

Did anyone ever tell you not to challenge destiny? (Except Neji. Because he was just…weird.)

When Team Taka reunited in the village where they had been gathering information, Juugo just stared at them.

Poor guy had been too afraid to go and ask people.

So Karin started.

"Sasuke wanted the best medic nin we could get. So I asked around a bit. Apparently the best are Tsunade, current Hokage of Konoha, Shizune, her secretary and one Sakura, her apprentice."

Suigetsu spoke up. "Sakura is on a mission around here it seems. I was told she has pink hair and green eyes…Juugo anybody like that around here?"

Juugo sighed silently and called his birds.

He was always felt bad when he interrupted them while they did anything.

The orange-haired man normally was very peaceful and would have under no circumstances done anything to harm that 'Sakura' when he was in his right mind, but the gigantic man felt like he owed this to Sasuke.

Grumpily he gave his team directions and headed out to find the unfortunate soul that they would capture.

Well, when Suigetsu had thought about the most talented medic nin (that was a woman), he clearly didn't expect _this_.

What he did expect was a woman clad in a white lab coat, hair in a messy ponytail, huge nerdy glasses and clearly not even average in combat.

What he got was the _complete_ opposite.

Before Team Taka stood a young, beautiful woman with silky pink hair that just reached her shoulders which swayed in the wind, creamy skin (and longlonglong creamy legs) and stunning green eyes wearing black, tight shorts and a low riding baggy shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath.

And he clearly not expected her to await them and crack the ground with a light punch!

"What do you want from me?", the rosette asked, narrowing their eyes at the group.

"Capture you, pinkie."

Sakura stared at the shark-like man. She had never met him in person but gathered from files that this was Suigetsu, a teammate of Sasuke.

_Replacement, Replacement, Replacement._

Her head screamed at her which only resulted in her narrowing her eyes even more at the team she was opposing.

This was difficult.

The red-head, Karin, wouldn't be too much trouble. The woman was the team's 'medic' and was a tracker, not the best at combat. But she was worried about the two man that stared at her. Under normal circumstances it would have already been difficult. But with her low chakra reserves…

She stared at her opponents and tried to seize them up.

Suigetsu. Good with the sword. That was Zabuza's…right, it couldn't be destroyed. Try him with long range combat…

Sakura sighed. Because she, too, was a close range type.

The third person was her biggest worry and at the same time her smallest one.

Juugo. He was a kind-hearted one but she also knew that he was the origin of the curse mark, so she had to take him out first, before he…

A greyish fist came flying at her with enormous speed and the medic nin was barely able to dodge.

Too late. Then the red-head first.

Transporting herself she was behind Karin and hit her at a familiar spot.

_It hurtshurtshurts because it's been so long._

She quickly spun around to duck underneath the sword and kicked Suigetsu's unprotected side making him fly.

Hurriedly she jumped into the trees to get a clear view of the situation.

Almost instantly her gaze fell on the knocked out body and her eyes started to frantically search for a bench from themselves.

_SasukeSasukeSasuke._

Sakura was awarded for not paying attention. Juugo punched her from behind.

Head first, she hit the ground.

Almost passed out, the rosette felt two cold fingers press against the forsaken spot.

Her last thoughts.

_Too late._

Sasuke slumped down on the couch in Yuri's and his living room and sighed.

His little sister exited the kitchen in her hands two plates of food.

Wordlessly she handed him one(thank god, with sliced tomatoes on it) and sat down next to him.

"So…", she began.

"So?"

"Where did you get that table, it's really nice."

"You got it, idiot."

Yuri pouted and rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to make small talk here!"

"Well, you _fail_."

"Just 'cause I don't have a stick shoved up my ass, poking my brain!"

"What kind of language did Itachi teach you?"

"So not my fault! Hidan stained my poor, innocent ears, 'kay?!"

"…as long as you don't pick up the habit of blowing yourself up in front of my face, that's alright, I guess."

"Hey, don't be a meanie to Deidara-sama!"

"Aa…"

Yuri playfully grinned at him and Sasuke smirked back. One day that girl would be the death of him.

"My team's out getting a healer for you, you know."

"You know I don't need one!"

Sasuke turned fully around to face her and glared at the young girl. "You do need one."

Yuri glared right back. "Nu-uh. I'm like totally fine."

To prove her point, she jumped off the couch and spun around the living room.

"Stop doing that, you'll get dizzy."

Yuri fell laughing on top of him and grinned. "Too late."

She was bored. Again.

So her brother was out doing…stuff.

Yuri didn't even want to know.

So she had settled for playing the piano.

Then she got bored.

She tried talking to Itachi.

Boreeed.

She read Romeo and Juliet again.

Boreeed.

So the girl decided to randomly walk around the hideout.

It was weird and all, but the dark and gloomy corridors deep hidden in the earth somehow made her feel at home. Everything that ever had made her happy so far had been in these corridors and within Akatsuki. She was loyal to say the last. But everyone clearly knew that her loyalty towards Sasuke was far greater than towards Akatsuki. If he left, she would go with him.

Long, blond hair swaying Yuri decided to visit her friend Hana.

She was a nice girl even though younger than she was.

Now only two turns right and one turn left and then the third door.

The young kid was so caught up in her thoughts that she instantly plumped to the ground as she ran into the other person rounding the corner.

Her hair fell in her face as she looked up. Sometimes she cursed its length.

"Madara-ji-san!", she exclaimed happily, once she faced the familiar mask.

Madara nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yuri-chan…", he seemed to ponder over something for a while, "You're a big girl now, right?"

Yuri nodded viciously. It wasn't often that her self proclaimed uncle entrusted her with a task.

"Team Taka captured that medic nin they need for you…would you be so nice and go bring her something to eat?"

Her eyes lit up as she scrambled to her feet.

"Of course!", with that she dashed off towards the kitchen.

Only five minutes later Yuri was already on her way down the halls, deeper and deeper into the earth where she knew the cells of Akatsuki's prisoners were.

She was glad that Madara asked her to do the job, not someone else.

Some members of this organisation were…not very friendly towards prisoners and Yuri didn't even want to know what they did to the poor woman here.

So she skipped down the corridor and halted in front of the cell the cook had told her to go to.

She was happy to finally meet her medic in a way.

Hurried footsteps made their way to her ear but she didn't mind them much.

* * *

**OMMMMGGGGG my first betaed chapter *-* I AM SO IN LOVE!**

**My beta's ´BiddyAuthor ! Go love her. NOAWW. Haha:D **

**No actually I'm serious. Love her.**

**Oh and don't forget to review at that ;D**


End file.
